True Love, Remedy of Magic
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: A Princess from a far away kingdom, Viaco has come to Camelot looking for shelter. When she becomes the new Ward of King Uther, can she refrain from falling in love with the biggest prat in Camelot? And her maidservant Madeline. Can she help amerlin fulfil his destiny, by protecting her lady as well? ARTHURxOC MERLINxOC GWENxLANCELOT MORGANAxOC (Maybe) READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Dragon's Call Part 1

So here I am again. I'm back with another story. This time for Merlin! Tis is my second Merlin fanfic, and I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. The only thing I own is the plot that doesn't happen in the series, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion, Arthur Pendragon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon and Sir Mordred.**

* * *

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

I walk into the citadel, a smile on my face. Then I hear the drums, and sight the crowd of people. I hear a man speaking. I look up and come face to face with King Uther Pendragon of Camelot.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant of the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." he finished, raising his hand, I, realizing that the axe was rising with it. Then with a swift downward hand motion, the axe cut through the air and the man's neck, beheading him. I heard gasps all around me.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!" Then everybody started to turn away from the sight and the King when a distant wailing was heard. An old woman dissembles herself from the crowd.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." she was starting to speak about murder of the king's son.

Uther recognising this as well, yelled to the guards down on the ground. "Seize her!"

Her eyes flashed gold, and she started to speak in the language of old English, then she was gone in a puff of wind and smoke. Then everybody got back to their usual routine.

I walked up to a guard, hoping that he could help me.

"Where would I find Gaius, the Court Physician?" I asked with what my mother taught me, politeness. I never heard of it to be honest.

The guard points behind him and up some stairs. I thank him, and ascend the stairs and knock on the open door to his chambers and peer inside. I peer around a little more, to find the chambers empty, probably running some errands. But still, not harmful to check a little more, would it?

"Hello?" I practically whispered, but even that sounded like a yell, as it echoed through the room.

I walk inside to see that it was still empty, but there were herbs hanging from line across the roof, and books on medicine and healing on every shelf you could find. Sleeping draughts, medicine, poison scattered across the room. It truly was a sight for someone who didn't know what they were doing. I caught sight of the man I was looking for, up in the top corner of the room, looking through a couple of books.

"Hello? Gaius?" the man in question, turned his head around, and leaned back just a tinch, and the railing breaks. I instantly feel my magic flowing throughout my body, time slowing enough for me to sweep a mattress under Gaius before he becomes a Gaius pancake. For an old man he could move fairly quick. He was up and off that mattress before you could say "sorcerer".

He looked at me, accusingly. "What did you just do?" he demanded, looking from the railing to the bed, back to the railing and then at me.

"Erm..." I struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Tell me!" Mother was right, he was VERY demanding.

"I... I... I have no idea what happened." I started to stutter, a good sign that I was under pressure and lying. Hopefully I would get better at it.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius trailed off, his eyes looking into mine, trying to find out if I really was a sorcerer.

"Er, no! That, that was, that was nothing to do with me. That, that was..." I trailed off and got interrupted by him.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" he said. Crap, he knew.

"Nowhere." I said trying to protect my secret like Mother advised me to do before I left.

"So how is it you know magic?" he asked me casually, as clear as day, just straight out with it. I nearly choked on the air and my own saliva.

"I don't." I whispered, praying to some sort of God that he would believe me and just leave me be.

"Where did you study?" I was about to tell him that I didn't study when another demand came through, "Answer me!" I can't believe Mother sent me here.

"I, I've never studied magic or, or been taught." my eyes were darting around the room, trying to find a spot to settle so I didn't have to look him in the eye. It didn't work.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" he asked, accusations coming at me left, right and centre. I was starting to fear for my life now, and I just couldn't hold it in.

"What do you want me to say?" My voice raised just a little, not echoing as much as it did, now that the room was a little fuller.

"The truth!" he practically yelled. If he wanted yelling, I will give him yelling.

"I was born like this!" I yelled in his face, because it was the truth. I had never studied magic or been taught, I could move objects with my mind before I could talk.

"That's impossible! Who are you?" His face, scrunched up with confusion and concentration. I kind of forgot that I hadn't introduced myself.

"Oh, Erm..." I pulled my backpack off my shoulders, and pulled out a letter addressed to Gaius. "I have this letter." I handed him the letter, while he started tapping his tunic.

"I, I don't have my glasses." he confessed. I decided to make it easy for him.

"I'm Merlin." I said, smiling a little at the surprised look on his face.

"Hunith's son?" he was clearly surprised, but why I wonder?

"Yes!" I confirm. The mentioning of my Mother's name brought back memories of my village. They'll be safer now, I hope.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" this guy needs to get out more.

"It is Wednesday." I said, trying my hardest not to laugh at the poor man's face. Confusion and probably counting the days in his head.

"Ah, right then, you better put your bag in there." he said pointing to a room at the top of the stairs.

"You, you won't say anything about, erm..." I trailed off, trying to figure out a way of saying it.

"No. Although Merlin, I should say 'thank you'." he sighed, probably just figuring out that he had a brush with death today.

**GAIUS' P.O.V:**

I opened the letter addressed to me from Hunith about Merlin. I put my glasses on and started to read.

_**My dear Gaius,**_

_**I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.**_

_**Hunith.**_

**MORGANA'S P.O.V:**

I stand at a window at the Griffin Landing, overlooking the place where that innocent man was executed early today. Why should such things as practicing enchantments and magic be a cause for death? I heard footsteps behind me and automatically knew that it was Uther. I pretended I didn't hear him come up. Maybe if I slink into the shadows he wouldn't see me? Not a hope in hell.

"Morgana." he greeted. Damn it, he's seen me. No chance but to reply.

"Yes?" I asked, not turning my head away from the window. How could I look at someone after this ordeal.

"What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Well, looks like I have to tell the truth, or lie. Uther wouldn't hurt me if I tell him the truth, would he?

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. That poor mother." I didn't want to think of what my mother would have done if I was executed.

"It was simple justice for what he'd done." Uther explained, like he had done it time and time before. He probably had for all I know.

"To whom? He practiced magic, he didn't hurt anyone." I argued, I wasn't even sure if that was true or not. But I had a feeling that he didn't.

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." he threw one right back. He was as stubborn as a mountain goat.

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" I asked, I could feel that my anger was about to snap.

"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." He ordered. I admit he was putting up a good fight. But this was my time now.

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!" I argued. I think his anger snapped before mine did.

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." he cried, turning and storming off towards the banquet hall.

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" I yelled after him. Him not seeming to notice.

**NORMAL P.O.V:**

The Lady Helen was sitting in her tent, humming to herself when she heard something, a gasp maybe, outside her tent.

"Hello? Gregory?" she called for one of the Camelot knights that were escorting her to Camelot.

The said knight, pulled back the opening of the tent, and addressed her, "Lady Helen?"

"Is all well?" she asked, trying to steady her racing heart.

"Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow." he reassured her. She smiled.

"That's good." she said, again with a smile on her face."I'll be outside if you need me." he said, again reassuring her.

Gregory close the tent and walks outside. He stands there for a few seconds then notices something moving in the trees. He draws his sword.

"Who's there? Who's there?" he demanded, his body filling with adrenalin like it always does when he faces something he does not know about. An old woman comes out from the shadows, and doesn't give time for him to react, killing him instantly. She walks into the tent, and startles Lady Helen.

"Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp." Everytime she uttered those cold as ice words, she stabbed the effigy, effectively killing the Lady Helen.

The woman sits down at the vanity, where the real Lady Helen was only moments before holding was seemed to be a crystal, with a bit of hair wrapped around it.

"Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata." She then felt the change of the body, picking up a mirror, only to see that the same face stared back at her. It was time for her revenge against Uther Pendragon.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

All I could hear all night, was my own name. Over and over, a voice inside my head. Why am I hearing voices inside my head?

"Merlin... Merlin..." I woke up, my eyes blinking, and then burning my head further into my pillow, praying to fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up, and walked into Gaius chambers. He acknowledged my presence with a nod.

**GAIUS' P.O.V:**

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." I said, pointing to a water bucket on the table. He thought I wouldn't notice.

"Sorry." he apologised. He's already starting to learn. Interesting.

"Help yourself to breakfast." I said, turning back to the sleeping draught I was preparing for the Lady Morgana.

He sits down to the sight of watery porridge, he seemed immensely absorbed in it. I turn to the bucket of wash water, and pushed it off the table. Merlin leaps up from the table and stops it in mid-air. I gasp, and I look at him, his eyes glowing gold, he looked at me with fear. Then the water just dropped to the floor.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" I was grilling the poor boy, I knew, but he must be protected.

"I don't know any spells." he confessed. That was impossible, unless he was a... A warlock.

"So what did you do? There must be something." I'm going to figure this boy out.

"It just happens." he shrugged, grabbing a mop to clean up the spilt water.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." I places a small sac and a bottle in front of him on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this," I indicated to the bottle, "is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.

"Okay." he shrugged as if it was easy. Haha, he'll have fun learning.

"And here." I handed him a plate with a sandwich on it. He smiles at me, thanks me and takes the sandwich.

"Off you go. And Merlin! I need to hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." I warned, pointing a finger in his direction. He nods, with a mouthful of sandwich, exiting my chambers quickly and silently walking down the corridor and through the square to deliver the medicine.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

I knocked on a door, to find a squinting old man answered the door. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Erm, I brought you your medicine." I say, loud and clear. The old man puts out his hand, and I put the medicine in his hand, turning to leave when I remembered Gaius' warning.

"Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." I started but trailed off, seem that he had already finished drinking it all.

"I'm sure it's fine." I shrugged. Hopefully.

I cross the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. I see a blond knight, bullying a serving boy. And then ground knights, and two girls on horseback, wandered in. I hear him talk.

"Where's the target?" he asked. Great. Arrogant. The girls on the horses and the found knights came to an abrupt halt. His gang laughs behind him.

"There, Sir?" the serving boy shrugged.

"It's into the sun?" Great, he complains also.

"But, it's not that bright." he shrugged again.

"A bit like you, then?" he retorted, again his gang laughing.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" the servant then picks the target up and starts moving toward the castle wall. One of the first knights started to snicker.

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." he encouraged the blonde knight.

"This'll teach him." the blonde ought joked. The second knight agreed.

"Yeah!" the second knight said.

The first knight laughed and then replied, "Teach him a lesson." The blonde knight throws a dagger at the target. One of the girls dismounted her horse, and started walking over toward the knight.

The serving boy, looked up, quite confused and shocked. "Hey! Hang on!"

The blonde knight smiled. "Don't stop!" he laughed. The serving boy takes a few steps back.

"Here?" he asked, again.

A girl with chocolate skin and black hair, was shaking a curtain out an upper window in the castle,watching the confrontation.

"I told you to keep moving!" the knight yelled, throwing another dagger at the servant. "Come on! Run!" he says, as if it was obvious that was what he wanted the servant to do.

The serving boy shuffles his feet across the training ground, trying to carry the large target as the knight throws more daggers at him.

"Do you want some moving target practice?" he smirked, throwing more daggers.

The servant finally drops the target and it rolls to my feet. I put my foot on it so he can't pick it up. The girl that got off her horse walks to the serving boy and leans down to his level, giving him her hands to get up.

"What is your name?" she asked. I could just see her face. She had golden with a tinge of red blonde hair, and her eyes were the most outstanding blue I had ever seen. Better than mine at least.

"Morris, Milady." She was noble!?

"You are dismissed Morris." she smiled. She then turned to the knights, and pulls her hood back from her head. The knights gasp.

"Princess Eliza." the blonde knight gasps.

"What kind of Prince treats his subjects like this? I am truly appalled Arthur. You have not changed since my last visit. The knights behind him snickered, but was immediately silenced when Arthur threw a look over his shoulder.

"I have changed, Princess. I'm older. And bigger. I'm not sixteen anymore." he said. She just rolled her eyes, and walked back to her horse, one of the ground knights giving her a leg up onto her dapple grey horse. She then nudged him forward, and they lurched forward. I caught a slight glimpse at the other girl to, she was gorgeous from what I could see. Maybe they were sisters? I wouldn't know. Eliza does not ring any bells.

Arthur turned to Morris.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." I said.

The blonde knight turned to me. Probably shocked that commoner would talk to him like that.

"What?" he asked. Yep, shocked seemed like the right word for it.

"You've had your fun, my friend." I said, clearly defying him. What did that girl call him? I'm still not entirely sure who he is.

"Do I know you?" he asked me. Well, clearly he doesn't know me because I just got here so... No.

"Er, I'm Merlin." I introduced myself. This was not going to end well.

* * *

This is my second Merlin fanfic, and as you can see its longer than the other one. This took me about three days to write out, so I'm actually pretty glad. The next part should be up in about three days *fingers crossed*. Thanks for reading, and leave a review!


	2. The Dragon's Call Part 2

Hi guys! I'm back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. The only thing I own is the plot that does not happen in the series, the OC's you will be introduced to, and on occasion, Arthur Pendragon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon and Sir Mordred.r**

Chapter Two: The Dragon's Call Part 2:

* * *

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V:**

First it was the Princess, who by the way has gotten hotter since her last visit. She was fifteen at the time. I wonder what she's doing in Camelot? Never mind that. I just had a commoner, tell me what to do. That's just not cool. He said his name was Merlin.

"So I don't know you." I said, answering his statement/question. He looks at me, quite confused really.

"No." he confirmed. He sounded unsure.

"Yet, you called me 'friend'." Why would a commoner call me a friend? I was higher up then anybody.

"That was my mistake." he admitted. Finally, we were getting somewhere.

"Yes, I think so." My knights were snickering behind me. That's the only thing they knew how to did to be honest. But don't tell them that.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." he snickered. He is really starting to cross the line. My knights "ooohhhedd" behind me. He then had the nerves to walk away. WALK. AWAY.

I snorted before my response, "Or I one who could be so stupid." I retaliated. Ah, that made him stop. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" I asked him. This should teach him a lesson of who not to mess with.

"No." he answered. Thought so.

"Would you like me to help you?" I was being arrogant. I was well aware. I just hope the Princess was nowhere near.

"I wouldn't if I were you." he replied. Was he threatening me? Was a COMMONER threatening ME. Royalty?

I chuckled a little, having to breath deeply to stop myself from going into a full laughing fit. "Why? What are you going to do to me?" I asked. He didn't scare me. But the kid sure did have a large mouth.

"You have no idea." he said. Haha, this was getting rich.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come on!" I dragged it out. But I wasn't prepared for the swing that came from him. Obviously he didn't know who I was. I heard my knights "whoaing" behind my back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." I said, my playful demeanor now gone.

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" he asked, his voice spitting venom.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." I feel him tense, when my suspicions were confirmed. He didn't actually know who I was. I take him out at the knees. The perimeter patrol coming to take him to the dungeons.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have apparently been summoned to the court. Wish me luck boys! I'm going to try my hand at the beautiful Princess Eliza of Viaco." I did a dramatic bow, and jogged from the training grounds, making my way to the court room.

When I got there, the council had already started.

"My apologies for being late father. I was tied up with the knights at the training grounds. Princess." I stopped and bowed respectively. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. I took my place next to my father on his right hand, Morgana already having her place on his left, her maidservant Guinevere behind her.

"Continue, Princess Eliza." my father gave her the go ahead.

"King Uther, Viaco has been a strong ally for many years, and Camelot is thought of as the same I assure you. But I am sure you have heard of the recent passing of my father and attack of Viaco?" she asked. Wait, her father passed?

"Yes, I have. I am sorry for your loss Eliza. But what has this to do with us?" he asked. He was going to help her surely.

"With no one but a few knights, myself and my maidservant Madeline surviving, I'm afraid that the Royal House of Viaco is no more, and that maybe we could stay here for a few nights until we are healthy enough to leave for the Western Borders in a couple of days." she finished.

"Nonsense," I was surprised to find that it was my own voice. Since I had already spoke out of turn, I really should finish. "You are staying here indefinitely, as the King's second Ward. Surely she can Father. With no place to go. We can take her in, can't we?" I threw my Father my best pleading voice and face, knowing that he could hardly resist.

"Arthur is right Eliza. You are to stay in Camelot." Since she could not argue with the King, she simply bowed her head in polite, curtsied, looked up at my father and smiled.

"Thank you King Uther. This generosity will not be forgotten." She turned to leave when I heard him call after her.

"You will be joining us for the feats tonight, will you not?" he asked. I saw her smile. God, I wanted more of those.

"Of course Sire." she curtsied once again, before leaving the Court Room for good. I watched the door after a few minutes of her leaving, only to realise that my father was talking to me.

"I'm sorry Father, what was that?" I asked. He simply smiled and shook his head, and muttered something under his breathe. Sounded like "Young love."

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

Since the Royal Highness had a Court Summoning to go to, I was left in the care of his other knights, them dragging me down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the dungeons, throwing me in a cell. I was only there for a couple of hours, when the young girl that came with the Princess came down.

She curtsied a bit, and then looked at me and smiled. Wow, was she gorgeous.

"My mistress, the Lady Eliza saw what you did today. She wanted to make sure you were comfortable and had enough food and water." She slipped the plate under the bars.

"You can say thank you to your mistress. I didn't catch your name, though?" I asked her. She blushed a little, which stood out against her pale/caramel skin.

"Madeline." she whispered.

"I'm Merlin. It's a pleasure to meet you Madeline." I said, picking up a piece of bread, which I first offered to her, which she declined, and then I ate.

"I should be going Merlin. My mistress will need help in getting ready for the celebration feast this evening. She intends to dance with the Prince." she laughs slightly, which made me stare at her in fascination.

**NORMAL P.O.V:**

Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen rides into the Square with her Camelot escort. She has help dismounting, and walks to the Throne Room where Uther and a few other court members were seated.

**UTHER'S P.O.V:**

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations." I said, standing up and walking over to her.

"The pleasure's all mine." she smiles, taking my hands in hers.

"How was your journey?" I asked, generally curious.

She sighed before she replied, "Oh, the time it took, Sire." she sighed again. I took her hands, and kissed the backs of them.

"Well, it's always worth the wait." I said. Well, in truth it was. She was the most finest singer I have ever heard.

"It will be." she whispered.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

Doesn't that annoying voice inside one's head ever stop?

"Merlin... Merlin..." I can hear it calling me. It's coming from the dungeon floor. I get up and back away in shock and fear.

I heard my name again, "Merlin...", so I step towards the floor and inspect it. I jump when I hear Gaius' voice.

"Merlin!" the cell door opens and he steps in. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot!" he sighs. I had disappointed him. I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, letting my head drop, my gaze lingering at the floor.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few string to get up released." he said. My head snapped up, my eyes growing wide, a smile permanently staining my face.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" he gave me a disapproving glance for being excited, but I was just too overly excited.

"I won't forget this." I said. I really wouldn't forget.

"Well," he began, this didn't sound good, my heart fell, "There is a small price to pay." Yep, not good.

I was right. It wasn't good. Before I knew what had happened I found myself in the lower town in the stocks, being pelted by rotten fruit and vegetables by the young children of the town.

"Oh, no." I didn't like rotten fruit. It smelt disgusting, and it took forever to get rid off.

I could hear Gaius laughing in the background..

"Thanks!" I yelled at him. The children leave and a girl with chocolate brown skin and black hair walked up to me, closely followed by Madeline. The girl spoke first.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid. And I'm pretty sure you know Madeline." she gestured to the beauty that stood behind her.

"Right. I'm Merlin." I stretch my hand further out of the stocks to shake her hand. "Although, most people just call me Idiot." I shrugged as best as I could.

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." she counteracted.

"It was stupid." I said, finally the ways of what I did, tumbling into my brain, finally making me realise what an idiot I actually was.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen shrugged. Now that was bait unfair. I could beat him any day of the week.

I snort before my comeback, "Oh, I... I can beat him." I said, my voice dripping with confidence.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." she said, pretty unsure.

"Thanks." I said, my ego taking just a tiny beating. The prince could use a bit of a beating as well, if it would make his ego a lot smaller than his head.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's on elf these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..." she was unsure of how to finish that sentence off.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, like it always has.

"You don't look like that." she answered simply, not caring of hurting my feelings. But they weren't hurt. In fact, I liked joking with her. I motion for them to move closer.

"I'm in disguise." I laugh. The girls laugh to, Madeline covering her laugh, her eyes crinkled at the sides, showing that she had a smile underneath her hand.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him." she said.

"What? You think so?" I could hardly believe my ears. I just had someone say that it was a good thing I stood up to Arthur.

She nods before her response, "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." I was really starting to believe that it was a dream. I had never been called a hero before.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, just making sure.

Both Gwen and Madeline nod, "Mm-hmm." they both said. And that's when the children appeared with more of that disastrous fruit.

Madeline walked over to me, found a spot not covered in rotten fruit and vegetables and placed a kiss there. "Good luck, Merlin. What you did was very brave." she said, and then stepped away to Gwen.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere, Madeline. My fans are waiting." I excused myself. They only had a couple of seconds to leave before I started getting pelted by fruit again.

**GAIUS' P.O.V:**

Merlin sits down to eat, I couldn't help myself, "Do you want some vegetables with that?" I asked.

He snorted before his answer, "I know you're still angry with me." Well he was right about that. Someone like him had to keep his head down.

"Your mother asked me to look after you." It was harder than it looked. I had to pull a lot of strings to get him out of the dungeons.

"Yes." he sighed.

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" I asked, generally curious.

"That I was special." he shrugged.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." I argued. If he could move objects with his mind before he could talk, then in my books, he was special.

"What do you mean?" he asked, generally confused.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... Elemental, instinctive," I explained. That was true.

"What's the point if it can't be used?" he asked me. He might need it for something. It must have a purpose.

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." I answered, because that was the truth. I had never seen someone like this in twenty years.

"Did you ever study magic?" he asked. This shocked me. I wonder if I should lie or tell him the truth.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." I answered. So lying it was then.

"Why?" he asked. This boy was full of questions.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." I explained. I never thought I would be giving a history lesson.

"What? All of them?" I wonder if he knew the truth about his father.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." I handed a vial full of yellow liquid to Merlin, as he stuffed what was left of his dinner and hurried out the corridor.

**MADELINE'S P.O.V:**

I was thinking about yesterday. Coming to Camelot, helping Morris, meeting Merlin. And the kiss. He was in the stocks, and before the second helping of vegetables, I kissed him on the cheek. I wonder if he's going to the celebrations? Will he see me? Will he ask me to dance? What if...

"Are you alright Madeline, you're going a bit red." My mistress, Eliza Van Dyke of Viaco just came out from behind the screen, wearing a floor length gold and red dress, the bottom of the dress being red, gold poison ivy vines running from the hem of the dress to the waistline, where it switched to a gold body, her sleeves being red with a gold transparent fabric over the top. She wore gold flats on her feet. Her hair was let loose and red jewels were in her hair, gold and red pieces of jewellery all around.

"Fine Milady, just thinking." I replied, busying myself with a dress that was to be hung in her wardrobe.

"Is it about the boy, Merlin?" she asked. My head snapped up.

"How did you find out about that?" I asked.

"You forget Madeline, you talk in your sleep." she smiled.

"Promise not to tell anyone Milady!? I'm so embarrassed. I've never liked anyone like this before." I really was starting to freak out.

"Madeline, listen to me. Liking a boy is not the end of the world. Look at me! I've been crushing on all my knights, and I'm still here, I even had flings with some of them. But Arthur on the other hand, needs to be taught a lesson. He uses girls like toys apparently. And plus, I am the Queen of Teasing." she finished giving a little twirl. I did admit, she looked beautiful. "Now if you'll excuse me. I must go dine with Uther, the Lady Helen, Arthur and Morgana." she then turned and walked toward the door, flattening the from of her dress, putting a smile on her face, like nothing was wrong.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

I walk up the Spiral stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enter the Lady Helen's chambers. I put the potion bottle on the vanity table, turning to leave when something catches my eye. I turn back to it, finding an effigy and a special book. Now why would Lady Helen need these? I hear her coming up the corridor. I put the book down and try to cover up the evidence that I was snooping.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. Crap. Caught.

"An...I, I was asked to deliver this." I turn to pick the potion from the table, something showed in the half-covered mirror, but I'm pretty sure that it was just her reflection. Like any normal mirror, right? I had her the bottle, and exit the room hastily.

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V:**

Merlin walks across the Square and passes my knights and Ina's he walks through the Lower Town.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" I asked. He kept walking. Oh, come on! "Aw, don't run away!" I cry. He stops. Finally.

"From you?" he asked loudly. Now that was a bit rude.

I sigh before my response. "Thank God, I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." I confessed. This was too fun.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass," he turns to face me, "I just didn't realise you were a royal one." I gave him a look of disbelief. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" he was really starting to tick me off.

I laugh. "I could take you apart with one blow." I said.

"I could take you apart with less than that." he said cockily. He really was full of himself today.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Come on, then!" I heard one of my knights yell.

"Fight!" I heard another. Merlin takes off his jacket and I laugh. This was going to be fun.

**ELIZA'S P.O.V: **

The dinner last night, couldn't have gone worse. I walked in and Arthur practically fell down the stairs he was entering down, his jaw could have washed the floors! Morgana just smiled warily along with Lady Helen. The king stood up and walked over to me, holding his hands out in front of him. I took his hands in mine, as he pulled me close. Then we sat down to eat. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off me! The pig.

I heard one of the knights yelling from the lower-town. 'What now?' I thought, as I raced down to the lower-town only to see Merlin have a mace chucked at him, him missing the catch, while Arthur swung his with ease.

"Milady?" I heard Madeline ask, walking up behind me.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" he asked. The look on Arthur's face was priceless. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself for bursting into laughter.

Arthur snorts. "You can't address me like that." he said. Hate to tell you Arthur, but he just did.

[One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease]

"I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" he asked again, adding a small bow. That did it. Madeline and I cracked up laughing.

Arthur gave a perturbed grin and swings the macs at Merlin. Merlin dodging just in time.

"Come on then Merlin! Come on!" Arthur sounded mad.

"Milady? Should we step in?" I heard Madeline ask.

"No. Let Merlin deal with this on his own." I answered.

Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and the crowd continues to gather. Merlin falls backwards over a broom.

Arthur laughs. "You're in trouble now." he said. Oh great. I step forward to intervene. And then I see the strangest thing.

Merlin's eyes turn gold and Arthur's mace entangles itself with a couple of large hooks. He untangles it and attacks again. Merlin moves a box, and Arthur steps into it, barking his shin.

"Ow! Argh!" Now I admit, that one looked like it hurt.

Arthur pursues Merlin again. Again, Merlin's eyes turned gold, and a rope on the ground tightened, tripping Arthur. He then picks up the mace and starts swinging at Arthur.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked.

"To you?" Arthur cried in disbelief.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" he asked again, clearly having fun.

Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory spots Madeline, myself and Gaius who had just joined us and his smile fell. I leapt forward drawing my sword from underneath my cloak, and pointing the tip of the sword to Arthur's stomach, as he was trying to attack Merlin from behind.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" I then sheathed my sword and stepped away, only to have Arthur's guards attack Merlin, forcing him to the ground, picking him up and pinning his arms behind his back.

"Wait. Let him go, he may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." he said. I knew what it was. It was magic. This can't be good.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

"How could you be so foolish?!" Gaius cried. Oh no, not the lecture. Please, no lecture!

"He needed to be taught a lesson." I merrily shrugged. What!? It's the truth! He needed the lesson, I gave it to him!

"Magic can be studied, mastered and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" he dug more. How did I know he was going to use that card?

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" I yelled back, finally snapping at all of it. It's not like anybody noticed.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" he yelled back. He was a tough nut to crack.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." I threw back. With that said, I go up to my bed chamber. A few minutes afterwards, Gaius enters my chambers with a medical basket.

He sighs. "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off." I take my shirt off, probably revealing a whole heap of bruises.

"You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" I asked, finally speaking the one thing that has been on my mind since I arrived here.

"No." Gaius admitted. He then tends to the wounds on my back.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" I asked. I didn't really think of myself like that. But sometimes I did, knowing that magic was outlawed and all. He looks me in the eye.

"Don't ever think that." he says, clasping a hand on my shoulder.

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." I asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." he suggested.

"If you can't tell me, no one can." I sighed.

Gaius then pours a potion into a tiny cup, handing it to me to drink.

"Take this. It will help with the pain." I took the potion with no complaint, and chugged it down.

**HELEN'S P.O.V:**

Uther and I dine in the Council Chamber that night, I, elegantly eating the fruit, while Uther digging into the meat.

"Will you sing for me tonight?" Uther asks me. Ugh, he is driving me insane. First he kills Thomas, and now he wants time to act all cuddly, cuddly. For Thomas, Mary. For Thomas.

"You will have to wait, Sire." I fake smiled, hoping he could not detect the fake laughter in my voice.

"You will not deny me." he playfully ordered.

"I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?" I asked. I actually was curious to meet his new ward.

"Who would dare to miss it?" he asked. Good, my plan was starting to work.

"How about your son?" I asked.

"Well..." he said. Oh no, wrong way! Turn around plan!

"It seems a shame not to have met him." It was true, Lady Helen has never met the Prince.

"That's Arthur." he shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Poor child." I mumble.

"Hmm?" he heard.

"Poor child. It can't have been easy to, to grow up without a mother." I said again, but with another sentence on the end.

"No." he agreed.

"Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace." It was.

"Hasn't been easy." Uther mumbled, picking his goblet up and taking a drink.

"I'm sure." I said. I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried." I laughed. "I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom." Who would want to court a monster like him?

"Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother." Ir was too late for the boy.

"Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur." I sighed.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

I lie awake in my bed that night. The same voice inside my head. I get out of bed and sneak out of Gaius' chambers and cross the square.

"Merlin." It was getting louder.

I descend the Wrought Iron Stairway and distract a pair of guards by making their dice fly off the table, and keep going. I grab a torch, lighting it and head down the Tunnel Stairway.

"Merlin... Merlin..." Louder and louder it got, the further I went down the tunnel. I entered what seemed to be a cave of some sort.

"Merlin." the voice was followed by a laugh. I look around for the person.

"Where are you?" I yelled into the empty cave. Then this huge dragon comes flying down to land in front of me. I must be dreaming. That's the only explanation. Right?

"I'm here. How small you are for such a great destiny." he answered.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Now I was just getting even more confused. But may e if I ask the right questions I could get some answers.

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." What? He knew about my gift? Maybe, he could give me answers!

"So there is a reason." I muttered

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." he said.

"Right." I said, unsurely. As if that was going to happen.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." I'm getting confused again!

"I don't see what this has to do with me." I said, unsurely.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." Albion? Doesn't that mean "uniting of magic"?

"No. No, you've got this wrong." I argued.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." This dragon is really starting to tick me off.

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." That parts true at least.

He laughs. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." he said, I can sure as hell try.

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." I said. Don't pull destiny on me. Don't pull destiny on me.

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." he replied. He flew off after that.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!" I yelled. He can't leave me with more questions!

**GAIUS' P.O.V:**

I enter Merlin's messy chambers and pick up all his clothes.

"Oi!" I cry. Merlin wakes with a start.

"Have you seen the state of this room?!" I asked, looking around at the mess. I hope it wasn't like this with his mother.

"It just happens." he shrugged.

"By magic?" I asked.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Eliza. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." I toss more clothes at Merlin.

"Mmm, I know the feeling." his head falls back to land on his pillow.

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

I walk through the Griffin Landing, and up some curved steps to the right to Eliza's Chambers. I enter the open door, and stare at Eliza as she walks behind a changing screen,

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Madeline?" she asked. Crap, she thought I was Madeline? This can't be good.

I pause uncertainly before fetching the dress. She begins to undress.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" she asked, as I placed the gown on the screen.

"Well, does it?" She asked again. Crap, she wanted an answer. In a high-pitched voice and shaking my head, "mm-mmm." comes from my mouth.

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't," while she was talking I was trying to figure out a way to get out of here, "So do you know what that means?" she asks.

"Mm-mmm." I say again in the high-pitched voice, shaking me head.

"Where are you?" she asked.

Eliza looks over the screen and I hold up one of her cloaks to hide my face.

Still in the same high-pitched voice, "Here!" I peek through the neck of the cloak.

"It means I'm going by myself." she answered. A laugh echoing through her voice.

I put the cloak down and start to leave, when the unexpected happened.

"I need some help with this fastening." she asks. Oh crap. I turn around and stop, at a loss for what to do, when Madeline enters behind me.

"Madeline?" she asks.

"I'm here." she answers. I spin around.

"What are you doing here?" she mouths to me. I held up the sleeping draught, and placed it on the table, and signaled that Eliza needed help dressing.

Madeline then smiles, nods and mouths, "Oh."

"Thanks." I mouthed back. I then leave so Madeline can help Eliza.

**MADELINE'S P.O.V:**

Eliza comes out from behind the screen wearing a dress, carrying another one.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease," she begins looking in the mirror, at her olive green dress, and then holds up her blue and gold halter dress, with a blue silk piece of cloth to wrap around herself, that had hardly any sleeves and hugged her curves in all the right places. "Or give them a night they'll really remember." she turns and smiles at me. I think she's going to choose the second.

**LADY HELEN'S P.O.V:**

A serving girl, brings a bowl of fruit to my chambers and knocks on the door. I open the door and smile at the girl. She enters, placing the fruit bowl on the table.

"Lady Helen." she curtsies. "Compliments of the King." she gestured to the fruit bowl.

I sit at my vanity table and pick up an apple.

"So sweet. How will I ever repay him?" I asked with fake sweetness. Who would want to repay the old crone anything?

"When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance." the serving girl said, Bronwen I think her name was.

"So am I." I admitted, to killing the Prince.

"I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel." She says, removing a cloth over the mirror and sees my true reflection. She turns to leave, but I grab her arm and drain the life from her.

**MERLIN'S :**

All the court members were gathering in the Banquet Hall. Both Gaius and I enter. I see Arthur joking with his knights,

"...Merlin..." They all laugh, so I suppose the fight today is what all the commotion is about. "...so I stood up and..." Arthur feints a punch into one of his knights stomach. They laugh. Arthur turns and does a double take as Eliza walks into his line of sight. All of his knights just stood and stared, their draws dropping to the floor.

"God have mercy." he whispered. Eliza was wearing a blue and gold halter neck dress, that had no sleeves, hugged her curves in all the right places, a blue light transparent shawl being held close to her body. She had a stained blue chain mail crown, and she wore gold flats.

I stare at Eliza as she passes me. It broke my concentration when Gaius elbowed me in the ribs though.

"Merlin. Remember, you're here to work." he reminded. Can't I work and look at the beautiful women?

"Oh, yeah." I sighed. I continue to stare at Eliza though as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Madeline sidles up next to me.

"Eliza, you look well..." I knew there was a good reason I learnt how to lip read.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" she asked me. I almost forgot the question, by how stunning she looked. She wore just a simple purple and red servant's gown, but it made her look like a princess.

"Yeah." I said dreamily.

"Some people are just born to be queen." she said, pouring a goblet of wine for Eliza.

"No!" I cried. Now why did I say that?

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" she asked, and chuckled a bit afterwards.

"Oh," I chuckled. "Come on, Madeline. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." I finished, flashing a smile in her direction.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." she said. Did that mean? Madeline has a crush on me?

"Madeline, believe me, I'm not ordinary." I chuckled.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." she put emphasis on the "like" bit.

"Thanks." I said. Pretending to be confused. We turn away from each other awkwardly.

**LADY HELEN'S P.O.V:**

I hum at my vanity table before leaving the room, walking past the girl's corpse. Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at their tables.

"Before we begin, I would like to introduce my new ward, Eliza Van Dyke, Princess of Viaco. Eliza's kingdom was destroyed, and she is now staying with us. We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." the King introduced the fake me, and went to sit between his son and his new ward, Eliza. Applause filled the room.

The music begins and Uther and the court take their seats, I begin to sing.

**ELIZA'S P.O.V:**

I noticed all the court members nodding of to sleep, Merlin and myself press our hands over our ears. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers, I notice Helen staring at Arthyr as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. And I saw it again. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and the chandelier just drops as Helen raises her arm to throw the dagger. That was enough to kill her!

The Court Members began to wake up and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see the same old woman, that was the mother of the man that was killed. The woman raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Time seemed to slow down, as I saw Merlin rush over to Arthur and pull him out of the way. I let out a breathe of relief as the dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. The woman then dies. Bother Uther, Arthur and myself, plus half of the Court, stare at Merlin.

I was right. He did have magic.

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V:**

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." he said. Oh come, on!

"Oh, well..." he was trying to be modest.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." he decreed. He wasn't going to let this go.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." he said. He doesn't Ike attention then.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." he argued. Oh-no. I know what was coming next.

"Well..." he shrugged.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." he clapped me on the shoulder and turned away.

The Court applauds.

"Father!" I didn't believe it!

Eliza's maid, Madeline, I think her name is claps with a pitying smile on her face. Merlin and I look away from each other unhappily.

**GAIUS' P.O.V:**

I knock on the door to Merlin's Chamber door and enters.

"Seems you're a hero." I said.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" I asked.

"But...that was magic."

I nod before my response. "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, generally confused.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life." I answered.

"Oh, no." he replied, falling backwards onto his bed.

"Perhaps that's its purpose." I said.

"My destiny." He sighed.

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." I handed a book to Merlin, wrapped in cloth. Merlin unlatches the book, and looks inside. The pages were stale with old age.

"But this is a book of magic." he snorts.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." I warned.

"I will study every word." he smiled.

There was a knock on the door of my Chambers

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." A voice came through the door.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." I said, nudging my head in the doors direction.


	3. Valiant Part 1

Hi everyone! Sorry it's so short, but I've been preoccupied with other things and the storms we keep having keep making my computer shut down. So here is chapter three!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. The only thing I own is the plot that does not happen in the series, the OC's you will be introduced to and on occasion, Arthur Pendragon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival and Sir Mordred.**

* * *

**Valiant:**

* * *

**VALIANT'S P.O.V:**

* * *

I walked into the merchant, Develin's shop. He motioned for me to come behind the counter. I did as he said.

"With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you will win." he said, obviously trying to hide the fear that he felt from me. I tried to ignore it the best I could.

"Show me how it works." I demanded.

"Certainly." he said. "Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle." his eyes flashed gold, and three snakes slither out of the shield. "When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralysed." Develin hands me the shield. "The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do." I was surprised.

"Anything?" I asked, still trying to believe my luck.

"Just say the word." We both laugh afterwards. Then I turned serious.

"Kill him." I ordered. Develin's face fell as a snake strikes against him.

The next morning I ride for Camelot and place my helmet and seal on the registration table.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament." I stated, as if it wasn't obvious enoh already.

"Welcome to Camelot." he won't be saying that for much longer.

* * *

**ARTHUR'S P.O.V:**

* * *

"Ready?" I asked Merlin, who looked hopeless in armour. It was actually pretty priceless.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" he asked, I could hear a small amount of sarcasm coming from my man-servant. I looked up at the castle once, startled to see that Eliza was watching from one of the castle turrets. I turned back to Merlin before answering.

"Not really." I answered, trying to hide the laughter I felt in my voice. He draws his sword. Mere seconds afterwards, not giving Merlin any time to fix his handling on the sword, I attacked.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." I ordered. Every time I said one of those, I attacked the area that I said.

"Shield." Merlin grunted out. I had no idea what he was thinking about. Honestly. I decided to make this interesting.

"Head." I cried. And struck down on his head.

"Head? Ow." he shrunk backwards from my incoming sword.

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." I cried. He was doing terribly I must admit. I tag him on the back with my sword.

"Ow! I am." Merlin cried out in pain before answering.

"Once more." I ordered.

"Oh, no." Merlin sighed. If I didn't know any better I'd say he didn't want to do this. Mental note for later, make Merlin muck out my horses.

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head." I managed to hit him on the head yet again.

"Ow!" he screeched.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." I stated the obvious. But even without this training I am sure to win.

"Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body." I was first shocked that he wanted to stop, but then surprisingly impressed that he had already memorized my fighting pattern.

"Shield." I attack.

"Shield. Ah." I still don't know what's going on here. I hit him on the head.

"Ow." he groaned again. Can't he ever just keep his pain to himself? He topples over backwards and his helmet rolls off. His balance is lacking. Couldn't I have gotten a servant with better balance? But I had to admit he was good.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." I shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Is it over?" Merlin asked. I couldn't help but let a small smirk cross over my features.

"That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?" I looked down at him, and then swung a mace above my head. His head fell back to the ground and I swear I heard a sigh come from him. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**GAIUS'S P.O.V:**

* * *

I chuckle as Merlin walks into my chambers, losing his armour as he walks.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" I ask, trying desperately hard not to crack up laughing. He taps his head.

"Do you hear clanging?" he asks. My inner self was dying with laughter. He sits at the table, wearing his tunic, I walk over to Merlin. And start massaging his shoulders.

"Ah! It was horrible. Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. onhríne achtung bregdan." he mutters something in Old English, and a book slides towards him on the table and opens up.

"Oi!" I yell, and slap him on the back of the head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?" I asked, generally going to scold him.

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." he threw back. Arthur must be working him extremely hard. Time to have some fun.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" I asked.

"What would you do?" he asked generally, looking up at me, his blue grey eyes shining in the candle light.

"Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes. And by the way, Madeline came down this morning and left a note for you. It's in your room." I finished, going back to rubbing his shoulders.

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair? Really!? You didn't read it did you?" he gives me an accusing look.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun. Of course I didn't read it! What kind of person do you think I am?!" I asked, in mock shock.

He scoffs before he answers. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties. I wasn't really sure if you read it or not. Cause according to some of the older serving ladies in the castle, you're very curious and mysterious." he answers. Oh please, let there be a subject drop.

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur. Let's talk no more about the note you can read it when you're finished here." I ordered.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory." he rolled his eyes.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." I explained, defending my future king.

"Ah! That makes two of us." he laughs slightly.

* * *

**MERLIN'S P.O.V:**

* * *

I walked up the steps that lead into my chambers, walked over to the bed and flopped onto it, landing on something making it crackle underneath me. I stuck my arm under me and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. My curiosity got the better of me. I opened it and began to read.

_Merlin,_

_Tomorrow at first light and not a second later, I would like to meet you at the entrance to Camelot's lower town. I need your help. I found my lady's brother, Alistair Van Rose, in the woods while I was gathering some flowers for Eliza's chambers. He is deeply wounded, but I am afraid that I will be unable to bring him back to Camelot on my own. Please Merlin, I cannot let my lady see him like this in such a state, for she can not handle it mentally or physically. I need a safe passage to get Prince Alistair to the physicians chambers. I really hope to see you there._

_Madeline Bogaart_

Well. It was settled then. I am to be at the entrance to Camelot with two horses at first light.

* * *

**MADELINE'S P.O.V:**

* * *

I was awaiting for Merlin at the gates of Camelot, so that we could go and rescue Prince Alistair.

"Madeline," a voice whispered behind me, and I spun around, "Sorry I'm late. I had trouble getting away from Arthur." he whispered again, as he led two horses towards me. I walked up to the chestnut, and Merlin gave me a leg up, once I was safely in the saddle, Merlin went and mounted his black gelding.

"Let's go." I said, urging my horse into a fast canter, as I lead Merlin away from Camelot and into the forests beyond.

* * *

**20 MINUTES LATER:**

* * *

We to our destination, and dismounted our horses, and looped the reins through and over a couple of branches.

"My Lord?" I cautiously called out. This area was best known as Bandit Cove. "Prince Alistair?" I cried just a little louder. Them out of nowhere, bandits came crashing down the hill. Oh, this wasn't good. I got the sword, that I had concealed underneath my cloak, and started slashing away at he bandits. Where was Merlin? If I lost him, Arthur would kill me.

I wasn't watching what I was doing, and a bandit was coming up right behind me. Then another sword came slashing out of nowhere. I know that sword. That was the sword of the royals. Prince Alistair. I threw a grateful smile his way, and started to look around for Merlin, I finally spotted him and he was being cornered by bandits. The his eyes flashed gold and a branch broke from the tree above us. He had magic? He was like me? I decided to ignore him and get back to fighting.

Five minutes later, all the bandits were disposed of, and my skin had a light sheen of sweat over it. And then Prince Alistair collapsed onto the ground.

"My Lord! I cried as I rushed over, desperate to help my future king. I turned to Merlin and whispered, "We have to get back to Camelot."

* * *

Well, here is a teaser for the third chapter, I'm going to go back and rewrite this and hopefully


End file.
